Hands
by fizzingwhizbees7
Summary: Kataang. Aang had lovely hands. So did Katara.


**Ah, Kataang...one of my first ships, before I even knew what shipping was! Enjoy this bit of fluff which I had ****_way_**** too much fun writing! ALSO, a thing to note: I wrote this when the fandom was still under the impression that Kya was the oldest of the Kataang children. Turns out it's actually Bumi, if I read my sources correctly. Anyway. Shouldn't take that much away from the story. Carry on! :)**

* * *

It was dawn. The early morning sun cast a bright orange glow over Air Temple Island, through the open window and acted like a spotlight on the large bed. Katara's eyes opened, blinking a few times because her lids were still heavy with sleep, and sat up slowly, the burgundy comforter falling from her torso. She looked around the bedroom, her eyes lingering for a moment on the small bassinet by the foot of the bed. Little Kya appeared to still be asleep, her breath coming in short, quick puffs. Katara smiled, lying back again so her head fell into her pillow. It was not often that her daughter slept entirely through the night, and the moments of silence were much appreciated, especially so early in the morning. Katara tried to ignore the sunlight that had woken her up originally and closed her eyes again, trying to go back to sleep.

Of course, her efforts were for naught. She felt familiar fingers make their way to her toned stomach just beneath her wrappings, making small circles on her skin. Katara couldn't help the laugh that forced its way through her lips as she opened her eyes once more and turned her head to the side to stare at her husband. Aang quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Something funny, sweetheart?"

Katara rolled her eyes, and proceed to capture Aang's wandering hand in her own beneath the covers. "That tickles," she told him, and Aang's lips twitched as he pulled his hands from hers. His grey eyes were sparkling with mischief as he propped himself up on one elbow and threw the covers off both of them. Katara watched as his fingers once again made their way to her stomach, Aang making his forefinger and middle finger tiptoe across the smooth skin in an almost childish manner.

"You have lovely hands," Katara murmured as Aang pressed the flat of his palm right over her bellybutton. He moved closer to her, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Do I?" he mused quietly. Katara turned on her side, and found they were about an inch apart. It took all her willpower not to move that one last inch and press her lips to his, closing the space between them. Aang's face no longer held that boyishness that she had come to love over the years when they were young. His cheekbones were high and defined, his face filled with angles that Katara found ever so attractive. The ghost of a beard was starting to appear, for a week ago Aang had announced that he'd like to grow one. His eyes, however, were the same; bright, expressive, and grey like the sky after a storm.

Katara felt her heart begin to race just looking at him. "Yes, you do," she breathed, grabbing the hand that was still on her stomach and bringing it up between both their faces. Her own fingers entwined with his, the tips dancing over the blue arrow on the back of his hand.

Aang brought the back of Katara's hand to his lips, and a shiver was sent up Katara's spine at the contact. He closed his eyes. "You have nice hands too," Aang whispered, his lips moving against her skin. He used his other hand to trace up and down Katara's slender fingers. "Your hands are always so soft."

Katara laughed. Aang continued on, the sound of his wife's laugh encouraging him and making a grin grace his lips. "I love watching your hands when you heal people. You always move them around so delicately."

Katara couldn't help herself now, pressing her lips forcefully against his. Aang rolled off of his pillow and moved on top of her, his hands threading their way into her hair. Katara's own hands were tracing the muscles on Aang's bare chest as he placed gentle kisses down her jaw to her neck. They were both lost in each other, and Katara was so close to losing control, when a whimper sounded in the room.

Aang froze over her, his hands still in her hair, and moved his lips from where they were working on her neck to look at her questioningly. "Did I hurt you?" he asked her, obviously worried.

Katara moved her hands from his chest and frowned. "That wasn't me."

Another whimper, a louder one at that, met both of their ears, and Aang moved back to his side of the bed as the both looked at the bassinet. It would appear that Kya had finally woken up.

"That was a close one," Aang said, sliding out of the bed and padding over to the bassinet. He grinned at Katara. "Imagining how scarring it would have been for little Kya to see her parents –"

"I get the picture," Katara said, rolling her eyes but smiling anyway. Aang bent over the bassinet, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"How's my little waterbender this morning?"

The baby girl cooed, and Katara saw her little fists wave in the air, showing that she wanted her dad to pick her up, which he did. Aang cradled her close to his chest, placing kisses on top of the down-like dark hair upon the baby's head. Katara slid out of bed too, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched them. Aang had always been so good with children.

"It would appear Kya likes my hands too, Katara," Aang laughed as Kya took one of his long forefingers in her chubby hands, staring at it with big blue eyes before sticking it in her mouth. Aang's eyes moved from his daughter to his wife. "Well, we know where she got that from."

They both laughed in earnest. Even though it was still very early in the morning, Katara didn't mind very much. It was these simple kind of moments that she cherished with Aang the most.


End file.
